New life with you (REMAKE-ISH)
by Mighty-Flame
Summary: this is based when Carol leaves the group because rick made her and Daryl leaqves to find her when everything goes down it is a re-write (SORRY GUYS WHO HAVE READ IT) I fixed my stuff and I have made sure to make everything perfect 3 thank you all for the support I'm still learning :)
1. Chapter 1

"B-but, you can't just leave me here Rick, I did the right thing. Those two were sick, what was I supposed to do huh? Let your kids get sick? Let my family die from the disease?" she paused her heart aching. "Let you or Daryl…" he sat on the hood of the car Rick provided her with. Rick looked at her with menacing eyes. "They could have lived Carol, didn't you think of that? Or were you only thinking about yourself?" She looked at him her face changing, her anger over powering. She slung something at him. "I was trying to save your family, my family. Do you not care about your own kids to agree with me farmer boy, huh? You want everyone to slowly die and become walkers like Shane, like your wife, Daryl's brother, my own…" she paused ones more, "My own daughter?" Rick turned from her and tossed a bag at her. "This should keep you for some time." He paused a moment, "Take care, Carol." He walked to the truck, tears streamed down her face "What about the girls?" Rick showed no emotion. "I'll see that they are taking care of Goodbye Carol." He got into the truck as he watched Carol drive away. Rick turned the key to head back to the prison. He kept checking his rear-view mirror for a sign of Carol. He knew he had made a mistake, but he couldn't trust her anymore. She was becoming too much like Shane. His memory roamed back to Shane and his actions. How he had killed him. He shook his head and headed back passing a couple of zombies swerving slightly to avoid them. He had one hand on the wheel and the other on the shift. Zombies roaming endlessly, would Carol make it on her own? Or would she parish like her daughter did?

"Where's Rick'n Carol?" Daryl's voice echoed in the midst of the prison walls. Everyone fell silent. Daryl's eyes raced searching the halls and gates. He went outside where he may find Carol at her post at the gate, but nothing. He continued searching as Rick entered thru the doors, Daryl turned to him and he smirked. "Well, well welcome back sun-shine." He rested his cross bow on his shoulder and approached Rick. "Where is Carol, I need to talk to her, it's urgent-" He stopped mid sentence and halted when he noticed Ricks puffy eyes, he had been crying. Oh God, what happened to Carol? Did she die? Did she get hurt and turn? "What happened to her Rick?" Rage filled Daryl as he pushed Rick against the wall his crossbow falling making a horrid crashing sound as it pounded the floor. Silence fell upon the prisons hallow walls as Rick tried to respond but could not look Daryl in the eyes. Daryl pulled Rick close but pushing him higher onto the concrete wall. "I said where is she, Rick? I'm not in a cute mood. Where the hell is she?"

Rick closed his eyes and took a ragged breath. "She's gone, I made her leave she killed Karen and David…" Daryl let down his guard, dropping Rick viciously to the cold hard ground. Daryl's voice went breathless, "How could you Rick, those bastards deserved it, she was keeping us safe!" Daryl picked up his crossbow and looked at everyone leaning over the railing. He glanced at them, "It's all yalls fault, yall are selfish, my brothers gone, all I had left was-" he turned to the door. "F yall I'm leavin," he looked at Carl and Judith sitting by the door but quickly walked out the door.

His heart sank thinking back to when he told her to be safe as she held that baby. He looked at her with love in his eyes and he knew he did, he couldn't hold it back from her. She was his saving grace. She smiled at him as he walked away. He had said some cruel things in the past, about her daughter and how it was all her fault. Then when he held Judith, his mind raced thinking of having a baby with her and to hold her and care for her unlike her past husband. That son of a bitch… he thought softly as he walked to his bike. Michonne stopped him only for a moment and handed him a backpack full of things he would need. She smiled softly at him, "Good luck out there…" she said softly and gave him a reassuring hand gesture on his shoulder and simply walked away.

"I'm an angel with a shotgun…  
Get out your guns, battles begun  
Are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die with my heart on the trigger.  
They say before you start a war  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.  
I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting till the wars won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'll throw my faith babe just to keep you safe  
Don't you know you're everything I have?...  
and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight…"

Daryl started his bike, but was stopped by Beth holding 'little ass kicker' Judith. "What are you doing out here? The baby will get sick Beth don't you know-" She handed Judith to Daryl. He didn't know how to react. He held the baby softly and looked at her, "what, I can't just-" She looked at him, "Rick has lost his mind Daryl, and Carl has no interest in his own half sister." "Half sister-"He realized now it made since. Rick had nothing to do with Judith because she wasn't his…but why was he holding her?

"Look I'd like to help but I'm going to find Carol, she needs my help and I'm not going to let her die out there alone." He trailed off again thinking of her and Sophie and he shook his head attempting to give Judith back to Beth but she refused. "The baby should go to a good set of hands, and who better then you and Carol?" Daryl's face went pink barely noticeable but there. He held the baby close going back to the memories. "But I can't care for a runt, and I can't be a father to her, I'm about as good as Rick is-" She smacked him across the face, "Judith deserves a better life then this, I'm too young, I haven't slept. All I've done is care for her. I love her but I can't do it anymore, I think it's time a grown-up does the right thing, and Daryl, I think that person is you. I think Carol and you would be perfect to care for her. Please Daryl, take her with you and keep her safe, Rick's throwing a fit in there screaming Lori's name…" she trailed off looking up at the horizon. Her body worn and her black eyes sagging viciously as she glanced back to Daryl, "Please," Daryl let out a sigh and smirked at her and put his hand on her head and gave it a small nudge, "Go be a child while you can sweetheart, I'll take care of little ass kicker. And I'll keep Carol safe too," she smiled as she gave them both a goodbye hug and gave Judith a small kiss and she ran back inside.

Daryl got off his bike, holding Judith in his left hand and got into a truck with her car seat in it. He strapped her in and put his bike in the back. He got the remaining supplies he needed and headed out to find Carol.

"If I don't say this now, I will surly break.  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take.  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait.  
My heart is started to separate.  
Oh oh oh oh be my baby..  
ooh oh oh oh oh be my baby.  
I'll look after you..."

Carol walked across the ashes of what used to be Hershel's farm. She cried softly when she saw her reasons for returning. Sophia's grave. She sat down by the grave and saw the flowers growing over her grave. They were Cherokee roses, like the one Daryl gave her when they were searching for her. Oh how she ached for Daryl's arms around her, but she was banished from her home. Where was her home? Her home was here with her daughter's grave. What if she ended it? What if she buried herself in her daughter's grave? After a moment she shook her head. No, no that's not going to happen, she was going to make it somehow. She glanced back at the Roses and cried her heart out, she screamed Daryl's full name. She mumbled soft words and she held onto Sophia's grave. Walkers heard the noise but where easily distracted to another sound of mocking birds tweeting in the trees. The zombies tried to climb the tree to get to the meat. Carol whipped her eyes and pulled the car closer to the Sophia. She got inside of the car before dark and rested her aching body in the reclined seat and closed her eyes, a Cherokee rose close to her heart.

Daryl got out of the truck to stretch his legs. He knew Judith needed some room to play. He got her out and let her play around in the back seat. Her small hands pressed against Daryl's check. His eyes filled with tears as he watched her mindless games of peek-a-boo with him. He rested his body in the seat. He smiled at her and played along with her. His heart racing as he finally picked her up and held her close. "Who's my lil' ass kicker? You are sweet heart. Come on, let's get you changed and go look for momma huh?" he got her changed and settled her in her car seat and fed her softly and smiled remembering a song he had once heard. He snickered softly. "Now runt, I can't sing but hell I'll try my best." He cleared his throat and took a breath his voice slow and soft against the baby's ear. "Hush lil' baby, don't say a word." He paused to spice it up, "Dads gonna buy you a nice cross bow, nah I can't do that to you squirt," he smiled tucking her hair behind the little girls ear. He smiled softly "Daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird, and if that mocking bird don't sing," he decided not to sing it and get emotional tonight. "Daddy's gonna love you always," he kissed her forehead. Her beady eyes closed as she fell asleep. He hoped up front and started the truck and headed to the first place that came to him. The only place that would make since would be where she would go; that's Hershel's farm. Daryl's eyes watered as he looked in the rear view mirror to see the car seat and knowing she was sleeping safe. He took a deep breath thinking how stupid it was to do this. He's never been a father. Hell, he could barley raise himself let alone a little girl. What the hell were girls into anyways? Barbie dolls, jewelry? Hell, he'd just get Carol, Carol… His mind wondered. He wanted a life with her, was this a chance? Was it a sign? He smirked at the sight of a familiar sign leading his way to Hershel's farm. "Please be there sweet heart, I need you to be there…

Carol heard a noise and sat up. Her body was still aching from the awkward positions of the reclined seat. She stretched but stayed quiet. She got her weapon out and ready. The sun was just peaking over the horizon and the fog made it impossible to see a thing. "Gosh," she sighed and turned to see Sophia's grave still there. The roses wilted and had vanished. She grabbed her gun and knife and got out of the car. She stood there a moment to get stretched and comfortable before continuing to the forest to get some fire going so she could make some breakfast and maybe head out and find a good place to call home.

As she was walking she heard a familiar voice call her name. The swiftness and calmness in the voice sent her body into a childish mode. She ran as fast as she could. She knew that voice anywhere. That voice was the saving grace of her whole existence. Daryl. He saw her running. He didn't want to leave the baby so he waited till she was half way and he couldn't hold it. He ran to her and picked her up mid running he held her tightly and didn't let go. Her tears gushed into the threads of his shirt. He held her tightly and tears filled his eyes. "Damn, I about lost you Carol. Why didn't you wait till I got back to go off with Rick? I would have came with you and you wouldn't have had to be all alone." He loosened his grip so he could see her beautiful face. She smiled at him and he picked her up like he did when he had found her a while back. She snuggled into him like he was a stuffed toy. He looked at her and they snickered and laughed softly like they always seemed to do around each other. He cleared his throat. "I'm not the only one to come and see you,"


	2. Chapter 2

_"Dad-da, d-dad-dada," she murmured softly to herself as she played with a toy that Machonne had packed in Daryl's backpack. Daryl cocked the corner of his mouth as he ate the rabbit leg he had caught from the day before. Carol was in the house working on fixing some clothing for Judith. Daryl finished with licking his finger tips. He wiped his hands off and picked up Judith and bounced around the yard. He smiled as she giggled. Carol came out with a beautiful dress. Her body was younger and healthy; the wrinkles in her face had disappeared. Daryl looked up at her and looked back to Judith, playing with her. Carol looked up to the bordered fence around the yard. No, it wasn't the type of family home anyone would have asked for but it was so very close. The fence was made with boarded wood like a natural home would. But on the outside, there were old worn cars and rocks and anything they could find to keep the walkers from coming in. the whole house was on the outskirts of an old town down in Tennessee. The place was beautiful, or was till walkers attacked. Her thoughts were interrupted by the baby's attempted words and Daryl holding her out to her. "Can you take her for a minute? I'm going to make sure everything is in line and safe." She smiled and took their baby. "Please be careful Daryl" she smiled at him softly and gave him a sincere kiss his temple. He smirked and grabbed his crossbow hanging on a coat rack by the door. He walked back to her before leaving. "I'll be quick and bring you both something," he kissed Judith on the forehead and held Carol close to him and he kissed her head, his hand at the nap of her neck. _

_ Daryl proceeded to the outside world of his farm house doors. The yard walker free from the fences he and Machoone put up together. He smirked up at Machoone sitting in the trees. Her sword shaving the last of the winter leaves around her. She saw his glare and smiled back hopping down. She walked up to him putting her sword away. "Ready to go, lover boy?" She asked him tilting her head to the left slightly looking through his shaggy hair to see his face more. "Yeah, let's go shall we?" Machoone walked to her car and Daryl got on his bike. He glanced back at the house to see Carol and Judith sitting on the porch swing. Carol made Judith's soft hand wave bye to him. Judith gigged softly looking at Daryl making grabbing motions but Carol softly held her back. Daryl and Machoone headed off to the neck of the yard. There, Daryl opened the gates and let Machoone through taking his bike through he shut and locked up tightly the doors behind him. Daryl knew she had a gun and she knew how to use it but what is Rick found her? He wanted to be there to protect her. But he and Machoone needed to get enough supplies to last them for the winter. _

_"How long we gonna be gone for?" Daryl said through the walky-talky to Machoone who answered back in a moment's notice, "Don't you worry lover boy, we will be quick. You and Carol are a great pair, I'm just glad I left our old group when I did…" She had gone quiet and Daryl smirked at the thought of Rick and spit as they raced down the high way. His imagination wandered back to Mural and he hunting together like nothing was wrong. A girl Mural would talk about. He forgot her but Daryl didn't. She was beautiful for sure. But after the zombie hit and the world went to hell, Daryl caught Mural and her together just the night before and Mural about died. Oh how he wished it had happened then and he didn't have to… Daryl shook his head and swerved to miss a small group of zombies scrambling across the road. His mind raced back to the night he had gone to find Mural and only found the hand cuffs. Oh, how he hated Rick then and how he wished he'd killed him now. Daryl looked at the blurry walkers. His bike zooming past. His memory dragged on. Sophia missing and he went to find her. He got shot with his own arrow, zombies eating his boots, and saw visions of Mural. He remembers being a smart ass to Rick and how he had gotten shot in the head. "Thank God that woman couldn't aim worth shit." He murmured to himself quietly as his memory escaped his mind to his actions. He slowed his bike and looked down an old road he knew far too well. He radioed Machoone, "Hey, I'll be right there, give me a minute." He drove down the road the trees and wooden fence set his heart on fire. _

_ He parked his bike and walked to the familiar place. A grave that had been blown down. A Cherokee rose still somehow there wilted but intake. He smiled softly and fixed the grave. "Hey sweet heart," he said softly, "I know I wasn't there and neither was your farther, but I want you to know I love your mommy and I love your new sister and I sure as hell love and miss you he cleared the grave and placed a whole new rose there. He looked up at the sky only to have a small sentence enter his thoughts, something he had heard Hershel say before during the midst of night…  
_Whatever your hand finds to do,

do it with all your might,  
for in the grave,  
where you are going,  
there is neither working nor planning  
nor knowledge nor wisdom.

_Daryl quoted softly, "Ecclesiastes 9:10" He smirked and looked back at her grave. He leaned down and tears filled his eyes. I know you weren't mine, but in mine in my heart, Sophia, and you always will be…_

_Machoone walked through the house looking for baby things, food, and medicine. And now that she was with Daryl and Carol she felt comfortable so she filled a bag for things she wanted and things that the whole group needs. She saw a necklace on the counter in the kitchen. She looked around for anything else then picked it up and put it in her bag smiling. She waited for Daryl. Funny, she thought of him as a brother. A big, redneck, shaggy, white brother. She laughed out loud at the thought of it. She continued walking through the house until a sound made her motions freeze. Her body tensed ready for a walker to pounce. Her heart raced they normal appear by now. She turned the corner and nothing. She eased her sword and walked back._

_She heard another noice and swng her sword, missing Daryl by a feew hairs, her eyes glisend she covered her mouth Daryls shaggy hait parted from the gush of wind. He fixed his hair and smirked at her and tossed a pair of boots to her and put another in a bag for Carol. Then he laughed softly and held up a small pair of pink camo boots for Judith, "How's this for my little ass kicker huh?" Machoone looked a thtne her monotone lips spicked up and she laughed and took the pair to inspected them. "Where did you get them?" she asked softly and he looked at her. "There is a shoe store across the street. And an ice cream shop. And check it, he pulled up a huge tub of ice cream and smirked like a child. "It was on sale," Machoone bursted out laughing. The two laughed together and Machoone looked at Daryl softly. "You are the closest thing to a brother I have ya know," she smiled and he looked at her and grabbed her and hugged her, "well aren't you just all gooshy' today?" he let her go and walked into a bed room. "Hey Machoone, you been in here?" she followed him into the room and saw a corpse and a girls room.  
_

_ The room was beautiful despite the stench, of which they gotten used to. Daryl looked at the clothes. "well, well," he pulled out clothes that looked big enough to fit Judith and even bigger sizes. Machoone neatly tucked the clothes away and went to look for Her and Carol some clothes because ehte corpse seemed to be their size. Daryl continued searching the room. He found a picture appeared in a drawer near the toddler bed. The picture was of a father and a mother and on the top right hand corner had a date of when she was adopted and her baby picture with her real mother. Daryl put the picture away quickly and resumed his duties. Machoone came back with two trash bag full's of clothing and Daryl smirked when she tossed his a black jacket like his with the angle wings but a newer style. He put it in his bag and stepped out of the room and took a deep breath and looked outside to see the snow. Machoone looked at Daryl as he did her. "We have enough?" Machoone nodded and they headed out. Machoone looked at the white bike and then to him. Daryl put his bike in the bed of the truck and the things in the back seat and got in. Machoone drove back the car in silence until Daryl pulled out a CD he had found and put it in reading the back of the case he flipped it to channel nine and he stared out the window._

_"If don't say this now I will surely break  
as I'm leaving the world I'm wanna take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
my heart is started to separate  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh  
Be my baby(2)  
Ill look after you…"  
_


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on baby girl time to get out," Carol said softly as she got Judith out of the bathtub and dried her off and changed her. Carol smile tears in her eyes. "Your sister would love to see you, I'm sure she sees you up in heaven." She kissed Judith and carried her into her room and laid Judith in Carol and Daryl's bed. She lay beside Judith and fed her while singing softly a song her mother sang to her when she was young. "Hush little baby don't say a word, momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird. If that mocking bird don't sing mommas gonna love you the same anyways." She smiled as Judith's eyes softly shut and her chest fluttered showing a sign she was fully asleep. She got up and put a pillow in her place so she couldn't roll off the bed. She walked out of the bedroom and cleaned the remaining dishes in the sink and dried her hands. Carol grabbed her coat and walked outside and walked down to Hershel's farm to put a new Cherokee rose on her baby's grave. She smiled as the snow fell softly down on the beautiful yard. She smiled, "hey sweetheart, I hope your safe. I love you very much and Daryl does to. I hope your okay with the new baby. But believe she will never take your place. You're still in my heart and will forever be there." She kissed the grave and walked away slowly as the snow picked up.

Carol walked into the house to the sound of a glass breaking. She ran into the bedroom but Judith was safe. She sighed as she turned to go into the living room when a gun stopped her in her tracks. She looked into the barrel of the gun, then to the man behind it. She took a deep breath and smiled softly. "Nice to see you too, Rick." Rick put the gun down and stared at her. "What are you doing here?" He looked at her as she answered, "Living in a nice home trying to survive. How are you doing, and also can you please put the gun down in my house please?" Rick put the gun to his side but had no intention of putting it in the holster. "You look like crap Rick are you okay do you need a drink, or something to eat?" Rick took a step closer to her and leaned in close. "I want my child back Carol," Carol didn't flinch. "Rick, she isn't yours and her parents are dead you know that and you put a poor child to do your job as your worked on a farm. Rick she deserves better than this." Rick looked at her and grabbed her shirt and pulled her close, his forehead brushed hers as he lightly pushed her into the wall and held her arms so she couldn't fight him. "I'm not in the mood to play with you Carol. That is my daughter, mine and Lori's child. That baby is Carl's sister-""step sister," Carol corrected and Rick pushed her to the ground and she fell to the floor. Her hand behind her she pulled out her knife and stood quickly slicing Rick's shirt open, barley missing his bare skin on his left breast. He jumped back and gasped. His arms out, he looked at her in shock. She stood there in a fight stance and didn't seem fazed by his reaction. "Look Rick, you know that Judith isn't your why are you trying to get her back huh?" Rick looked at her. "Maybe I'm not just here for Judith. Maybe I want more." He looked around. "Where is Daryl and Machonne? I know they came with you. Sad they are missing out on the safety of the prison." Carol slightly laughed at his remark, "Safe? You all are slowly dying you all would have been dead if I hadn't have killed the two that caused all of it. You're welcome for that Rick." She said cunningly.

Rick pulled the gun up and grabbed her in one swift movement, holding her in a chock hold against the wall. Rick looked at Carol then to Judith in the room. "I don't want Judith because she isn't mine. We need her for the antidote. She's the cure for the sickness. Unless it's you." He paused and Carol flinched as Rick touched her curved stomach and reached to her gun holster and unbuckled it and threw it. As it slid across the floor it hit one of the table's legs and made a crashing noise that woke Judith. Carol moved to try and comfort her but Rick slammed her back. "No, no, you wait I'm not done with you. I need your blood and I need hers." Rick looked at her. He didn't even seem like Rick anymore. Carol thought as she looked for some sign of the real Rick. But ever since the sickness broke out, Rick had changed. He was worse than when he lost Lori.

Rick grabbed a knife in his back pocket and held her down as he went to cut her wrist. The blood oozed out of her wrist as Carol flinched in pain and Judith's soft cry faded. That's unlike Judith to stop crying unless she saw her. Something's happened. She tried to pull and kick at Rick but he hit her before she could get her knife from where she dropped it when Rick shoved her to the wall. She yelped in pain as Rick grabbed a jar as Carol's blood flowed very slowly filling the jar. Carol became dizzy and light headed. Judith giggled. Carol's eyes flew from left to right then she closed her eyes. The only noises were Rick panting and the noise of Daryl's work boots colliding on the door. Michonne was holding the baby when Carol opened her eyes and Daryl was holding her. He placed her on the bed and raped her wound. Carol tried to speak but she was far too weak. Daryl brushed his hair to the side but it quickly fell back in place. She smiled at him and tried hard, and finally spoke "I tried to defined myself and Judith, I-I was to-too weak," he softly pulled his finger up to her pale pink lips and he smiled. "You did a number on him sweet heart, you did good, I'm proud of you. You did your best." He leaned over and kissed her forehead but she turned from him. She was still upset. Daryl looked at her and smirked like he always did and got off of the bed and walked out only to come back with Judith and he kicked his boots off and laid Judith next to Carol. Carol looked at him as he crawled into bed beside Judith where Judith was in the middle. Daryl faced Carol as he stared into her eyes she pulled the blanket over Carol and Judith and let out a slow sign as he got comfortable and placed his arm over them both and closed his eyes. Carol smiled tears rushing down her face and fell quickly asleep.

Michonne placed all the clothes in the living room and went into her room. It had a nice king size bed with a table and fridge. It was a small home inside a home. She loved it and she even had a neat case to place her Katanas. She, however only had one person in mind. She turned to look at Rick who was tied up against her wall. Rick was just waking up as Michonne looked into him. He jumped at the sight of her. She smiled at him. "Morning sunshine, it's time for you to go home and stay there. Or Daryl and I will personally invade the prison. You think the governor was bad huh? I was in his camp I know how to improve in his flaws. Don't test me sheriff." She said harshly. "It's your fault we are here and it's your fault your people die. I love Hershel and Glenn and Maggie and even your son. But if you touch my brother or that little girl, then your ass is mine." She picked him up and took him to the truck. "I'll lend you this one because we were going to get rid of it anyways not baby safe yea know," she said as she cut his roped off and he got in she handed him 2 days worth of food and a two gallons of water. She patted the truck and he sped off and she went back in the winter flakes flustered in her hair. She went back to her room and put her katanas up and smiled at the case and placed them inside and got dressed for bed and jumped in her was warm and sound like before this infection hit. She curled in a ball and fell asleep soundly.


End file.
